Le quattro Stagioni
by FireflyDino
Summary: Primavera, verano, otoño e invierno. One-shot. Shadamy.


**Lo sé, lo sé. Tal vez sea un tema ya un poco usado para una historia, pero es que últimamente he escuchado el concierto de "Las cuatro estaciones" de Vivaldi y francamente creo que estoy en una obses****ión con esas melodías, jaja.**

**Así que ya saben, para entrar mejor en el ambiente de la historia escuchen el concierto mientras la leen.**

**Nada me pertenece, solo ****la historia.**

* * *

"**Le quatro Stagioni"**

Ella era la primavera.

Su sonrisa bella, sus ademanes delicados, su silueta iluminada por el brillo de la luz que siempre irradiaba de su alma.

Parecía que cuando ella llegaba, el frío interior desaparecía y sentimientos ya olvidados volvían a brotar de su alma para recuperar la belleza que ya habían perdido hace años.

Un calor en el fondo…En el fondo de ese cuerpo que solo cargaba lo que hace tiempo pudo haber sido llamado alma.

Se había hecho una costumbre pensar en ella con tanta facilidad, recordar claramente el efecto que había tenido en él desde la última vez que la había visto.

El inicio de una obsesión que no podía sacar de su mente. Que no quería apartar de sus pensamientos.

Por que ella era…

Calor.

Ternura.

Compañía.

Amor.

Primavera…- Las púas del erizo azabache se movían frágilmente con el viento que traía aquella estación tan alegre, tan viva y tranquila a la vez.

Se podía decir que ese ambiente era el menos indicado para él, pero eso no importaba. Después de todo él la había visto verdaderamente por primera vez en una tarde de cómo aquella.

Vestida de amarillo, sonrisa en el rostro y de la mano de cierto erizo azul.

La tarde en la que empezó a sentir el frío indestructible desaparecer gracias a ella, la ocasión donde el infeliz creyó poder estar en paz, alcanzar la felicidad…

Convertirse en primavera.

Solo por que ella le había visto, por haber cruzado miradas un instante, por haberse dado cuenta de su existencia.

Por aquella rosada figura que le saludó.

Y que con ese saludo logró a empezar a derretir el maldito invierno que había estado presente toda una eternidad.

* * *

Shadow…perdón, y…lo siento debí haberme fijado por donde pasaba- Y Shadow pensó que aunque ella hubiera estado viendo hacia en frente las espesas lagrimas de todos modos no le hubieran dejado notar con claridad que él se encontraba en ese lugar.

Bueno, las lagrimas que se desbordaban con tanta insistencia o las gruesas gotas de lluvia que había traído el verano.

Rose… ¿Te sientes mal?- Su voz sonaba extraña hasta para el portador de esta. Tan poco acostumbrado estaba a usarla que el sonido que lograba hacer se oía raro viniendo de él.

No, yo…-Pero su respuesta nunca termino de oírse pues las gotas aumentaron y el llanto se intensificó.

Las personas que pasaban solo se limitaban a ver a la eriza rosada con miradas de desconcierto, molestia, lastima…Y esto solo hizo que el erizo negro sintiera algo en el interior, ira, por darse cuenta de que el mundo negaba ayudar al que lo necesita en ese momento. A Amy, su rosa.

No hables-Tanto había deseado estar frente a ella, tocar su frente, rodearla con sus brazos, que ella lo necesitara como él a ella. Como lo había deseado…como lo había sentido- No digas nada, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Dio dos pasos, pero se detuvo…

No podía tocarla, ni siquiera cerrar distancia entre los dos…por que si lo hacía todo cambiaría, ella pasaría a ser real ante sus ojos y el erizo comprendía que eso sería peligroso, pues entonces realmente no podría resistir dejarla ir.

Lo malo de las cosas reales es que pueden desaparecer.

Desaparecer…dejar de existir.

¡Shadow!- Miles de sensaciones ocurrieron cuando los pequeños brazos de la eriza le rodearon con repentina fuerza. Y por fin las incógnitas de cómo se sentiría su cuerpo abrazado al de él se disiparon por completo y ella se convirtió en más que una simple ilusión inalcanzable- ¡Shadow, Shadow…!

Rose…-Era extraño acostumbrarse al contacto de otra persona, tener a alguien tan cerca después de mucho tiempo- No llores.

Y orbes esmeralda se cruzaron con rubí.

El tiempo dejó de transcurrir y la respiración de ambos se volvió más notoria, opacando el escándalo que la lluvia estaba trayendo consigo.

Ella no dijo nada, pero él comprendió lo que sucedía con esa significante mirada.

Ese tonto la había herido.

La primavera había sido dañada. Un daño que tenía como única cura al tiempo.

Tristemente la abrazó al saber que no podía ayudarla, por más que lo deseara, y finalmente se quedó inmóvil, dejando que la eriza rosada descargara su dolor entre sus brazos y la lluvia.

La lluvia…el verano si que había traído consigo muchas cosas: dolor, tristeza, angustia y mucha lluvia.

Shadow…gracias…-La voz temblorosa de Amy apenas pudo formulas estas palabras para después guardar silencio y seguir hundida en sus pensamientos en aquel nuevo refugio que había encontrado en el erizo color azabache.

El verano…

Para Shadow estas palabras fueron lo más importante que había traído la estación.

* * *

¡Qué bonitos están los árboles!, ¿No crees?- Una brisa fría hizo que Amy se estremeciera después de decir estas palabras aún con el acogedor abrigo que llevaba puesto- ¡El rojo que adquieren es tan bonito!

El parque estaba adornado por hermosos matices rojizos y cafés, las hojas de los árboles cubrían fácilmente el suelo por donde las personas que se hallaban dando una vuelta trataban de pasar y los desnudos troncos involucrados parecían más hermosos que nunca.

Entre matorrales de hoja seca y caída estaba ella vestida con su inseparable abrigo verde, una bufanda cubriendo su cuello y unas botas que dificultaba saltar entre los montones de hojas, objetivo que ella le había dicho iba a hacer a su acompañante, el erizo se limitó a suspirar al ver a Amy tan entusiasmada con la idea de irse a divertir con un montón de hojas secas.

Si tanto querías saltar te hubieras puesto unos zapatos más cómodos- Amy volteo para donde estaba Shadow recostado en un tronco, y aunque este le estuviera regañando le sonrió ampliamente.

¡Qué malo eres Shadow! Hace tan bonito día y tú aquí regañándome- Con esto se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el erizo y se sentó junto a él- Todavía que me quiero ver bien para ti…- Amy tuvo que suprimir una risa al ver que Shadow se tensaba al escucharla decir esas palabras- ¡Vamos, no me digas que aún no puedo decir abiertamente que te quiero!

Pues viniendo de ti…francamente….tengo que considerarlo- Amy puso pucheros.

¡Qué mal plan!- Con esto cruzó los brazos- Eres tan cruel… ¿Por qué siempre tengo que caer por los patanes?- Después de esto se escuchó algo que se creía imposible.

Shadow soltó una risa.

No seas tonta Rose, simplemente tengo que ver también por mi seguridad- Y con esto alargó un brazo para poner encima de los hombros de su acompañante y juntarla más a él- pero si te hace sentir feliz yo si puedo decir que te quiero.

¿Y por qué tu sí?

Shadow decidió tomarse su tiempo para pensar en la respuesta de la pregunta de Amy.

Porque aunque lo diga no trataría de asfixiarte con un abrazo…perseguirte por días completos…decirlo más de cien veces al día- Pero antes de que siguiera Amy repuso molesta:

¡Esta bien, esta bien!….Tal vez sea un poco obsesiva- Shadow la vio con incredibilidad cuando dijo la palabra "poco"- pero yo también quiero que sepas como me siento hacia ti…

Pero un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza la sacó de sus palabras comprensibles solo para ella misma.

Todo a su tiempo Rose- Y Amy se sonrojó al ver a Shadow sonriéndole con esa pequeña sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

¿Y si quiero que ya sea "tiempo"?

La mirada de Amy tenía determinación como ninguna otra, y su seño fruncido daba señales de que ella no dejaría que el se quedara con la victoria sobre ese asunto.

Shadow suspiró.

Eres imposible- con esto tomó una hoja rojiza del suelo- pero si tanto insistes creo que tendré que hacerte un pequeño….examen

¡Si, maestro Shadow!- dijo ella risueñamente.

Y una sonrisa enorme se formo en ambos rostros.

Bueno…veamos… ¿Qué podrá ser?- se dijo Shadow más para sí mismo- A ver…Amy, dime que piensas de esta hoja- con esto le mostró la misma hoja que había agarrado momentos antes.

Es una hoja muy feliz- Shadow se extrañó por la respuesta que había recibido- al poder haber dado un paso tan importante como para desprenderse de el árbol con el que creció y vivió constantemente, debe ser una hoja bastante…valiente.

Al erizo negro le dieron unas ganas de reír por la respuesta tan típica de ella, pero para poder escuchar más de estas extrañas conclusiones decidió seguir con el interrogatorio:

Y ¿De el viento?... ¿Qué piensas de él?- Amy tardó más en pensar esta respuesta.

Pues…yo creo que…

Y si no fuera por sus ganas de escuchar sus reflexiones, Shadow no hubiera sentido esta pausa ser tan larga.

Yo creo que el viento puede ser visto como el villano o el héroe que hizo que la hoja…decidiera separarse del árbol…no se, en alguna ventisca fuerte o algo así la hoja decidió irse con él, dejarse llevar…- Amy se acomodo para poder volver a recargarse en Shadow- ¡Depende mucho de cómo veas la situación del viento!

El erizo de franjas rojas sintió esa definición algo familiar, pero decidió seguir preguntando.

Bueno…hasta ahora vas…- Miró como Amy se ponía atenta para escuchar su decisión- regular, pero falta la última pregunta- Con esto Amy hizo ademán de que podría responderla fuese lo que fuese- Amy….

Y una pausa se hizo presente antes de que pudiera formular bien la pregunta.

¿Qué piensas del otoño?

Y aunque Shadow hubiese esperado otra larga meditación Amy respondió casi al instante de haber terminado de hablar.

Yo pienso que el otoño es Shadow.

¿Qué…?- Sin duda esta había sido la respuesta más extraña.

¡Sí! Mira, Shadow es tranquilo como el otoño, también es una combinación de rojo con otros colores y es seco, muy seco- al ver que Shadow únicamente la miraba por la extraña afirmación que estaba diciendo continuo- pero sobre todo pienso que el otoño es como Shadow porque…

Por que cuando estoy con él, siento dentro de mí una tranquilidad que nunca había logrado sentir antes…el tipo de sentimiento que uno siente cuando sabe que todo esta bien, el mismo sentimiento que te hace reflexionar y pedir perdón cuando te equivocas o decir gracias cuando pasa algo agradable…-Amy tomó aire para poder continuar- porque Shadow puede parecer frío como el invierno pero…pero la calidez del verano sigue ahí, haciendo la combinación perfecta y…y ya no se me ocurre nada más- con esto Amy rascó su nuca para reír despreocupadamente- he reprobado, ¿Verdad?

Y en ese momento Shadow no sabía si debía responder su pregunta o echarse a llorar, por que aunque no quisiera admitirlo esas palabras habían cambiado algo en él, le habían hecho sentir algo parecido a la tristeza…

Y a la alegría.

Rose…

¿Eh? ¡¿Shadow qué pasa?!- Preocupada se volteó hacia él para poder ver que podía estar afectando de tal manera al ser más inquebrantable que había conocido en su vida.

Amy, por favor…di que me quieres…-Así fue como ese día fue.

Y días tranquilos como este transcurrieron en otoño.

Serenos, llenos de calma.

La misma calma que suele venir antes de una tormenta.

* * *

Se había ido.

Todo estaba peor que nunca, sin color ni brillo. El mundo volvía a ser lo que él nunca creyó que iba volver a afrontar.

Solo, sin consuelo estaba observando como la nieve blanca cubría el mismo lugar en el que había vivido momentos tan perfectos junto a ella, simplemente tan irreales.

La realidad había decidido volver, su vida había vuelto a ser la misma.

Ella se había marchado.

Nunca creyó que después de haber pasado por tanto….haberla amado tanto…haberla tendido entre sus brazos. Todo, todo era tan confuso…como si nunca nada hubiera sucedido.

Rose…- Su nombre sonaba como una vieja melodía despreciada por el tiempo, como un nombre que se pronuncia por primera vez, vacío…sonaba con tanta…

Angustia.

Dolor.

Nostalgia.

Soledad, esa maldita soledad que lo había engañado cruelmente al hacerlo creer que por fin podía deshacerse de ella para que al final regresara sintiéndose aún más insoportable.

Shadow nunca se había sentido tan solo.

Nunca había podido tratar de dejar de pensar tanto en alguien, nunca había sentido esta pena tan grande por su pecho.

¿Por qué?

Pero el verano…esa lluvia que los unió por primera vez…el sonido de las gotas estrellándose contra el suelo retumbaba en su mente con constante delirio de hacerse notar, de recordarle con dolor la bella sonrisa…los dulces ojos y el suave tacto que su amada poseía.

Recordaba como se había prometido protegerla hasta el fin, como había decidido estar siempre a su lado…cubrir las heridas que llevaba encima…

Hacerla feliz…

Feliz, como aquellas tardes de otoño que pasaban como dos enamorados, tomados de la mano…susurrando cosas sin sentido que tenían un gran significado en aquel entonces.

Pero….

¿Dónde estaba ahora esa insoportable lluvia de verano?

¿O aquel doloroso otoño?

No los podía ver por ningún lado, solamente se podía presenciar el profundo invierno.

Solo estaba el blanco neutro de la nieve, un lugar vacío, y un sentimiento pesado y frío en el interior.

Ese frío que había podido convertirse en amor.

Ese maldito frío que creyó ido para siempre.

Su salvación, su amada…se había ido. Y Shadow no podía evitar sentirse melancólico y engañado…- Yo nunca…

Nunca fui el otoño…- Las palabras se perdieron entre el dolor del que las decía.

La primavera se había ido.

Y el invierno había decidido volver.

* * *

**¡Eso es todo! Espero oír su opinión y comentarios. Muchas gracias por leer.**

**FireflyDino.**


End file.
